


Successions of Images Break Me

by MidnightCarnival



Series: What Comes After [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Circle of Magi, Lucian Trevelyan, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rite of Tranquility, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and nightmares do not make the reality any more bearable.  </p><p>In which Lucian Trevelyan has a nightmare from his time as a Tranquil Circle mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successions of Images Break Me

"My name is Lucian." His words earn him a harsh slap that sends his head snapping to the left. He allows himself to be moved by the blow from where he sat on the bed, anticipating it. The Templar, Maxwell was his name, glared. 

"Your name is Lucy." He snapped, working the fastening on his pants with one hand and pushing him back to the bed with the other. Lucian simply looked on, unconcerned, unfeeling as always. He was already naked, he noted how cold the room was and wished he had a blanket or clothing of some manner to fend off the chill. 

Maxwell had finished disrobing and pressed his large body to his slim one. At least the shared body heat from their proximity would deal with the temperature problem temporarily. 

A hand fisted in his, now long, white hair while the other hand massaged a breast. Maxwell preferred to play with his breasts before pressing forward. They all had different preferences. Miran liked to press his face against his sex in an effort to phase him. Nolan liked to have Lucian do it to him before taking him from behind. He preferred all of them to Devon who took pleasure from bleeding him and forcing himself into him in such a way that he bleed and was dealt not insignificant pain.

Lucian was pulled from his thoughts when Maxwell began to thrust into him slowly, whispering quietly into his ear, his eyes shut with pleasure. 

"I'm going to fix you...You'll understand, this is-" he gasped in pleasure before continuing "this is your place. This is right."

Lucian flew from his sleep a harsh gasp torn from his throat, one hand out, spell ready. Lucian's eyes darted around the room frantically. 

Once he was sure he was safe, that he was in Skyhold and indeed no longer Tranquil....

He cried.


End file.
